Everyday
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: Ziva, Tony and Shmiel are in the elevator heading to Ziva's car when Shmiel says something that causes both Ziva and Tony to admit secrets they've been keeping. – It's what my take of what could've happened after Ziva, Tony and Shmiel left. Post-Gone, Based on the song "Everyday" by Rascal Flatts and inspired by my realization in Good Cop, Bad Cop that Ziva wanted to die. Tiva


Ziva, Tony and Shmiel are in the elevator heading to Ziva's car when Shmiel says something that causes both Ziva and Tony to admit secrets they've been keeping. – It's what my take of what could've happened after Ziva, Tony and Shmiel left. Post-Gone, Based on the song "Everyday" by Rascal Flatts and inspired by my realization in Good Cop, Bad Cop that Ziva wanted to die.

Everyday – Post-Gone  
  
He found himself being dragged by Ziva into the elevator that had changed so much between them. Her smile lightened up the small confined space as she listened to Shmiel talk. It made him happy to see her like this, especially after the week before.

"I have heard much about you Tony, I am glad that my dear Ziva has you and so many others that care for her." He saw her blush, not knowing it was because she was thinking about the day before, about what she told Lydia.

"She is my best friend, we do what we can for each other, she has helped me through a lot, and I'm just returning the favor." Ziva shook her head.

"You saved me from Somalia Tony, you are the reason I am still alive" He thought she was talking about rescuing her but nothing could have braced him for what she was about to say. "Those nights that I came over after work, and we would sit and watch movies before i would fall asleep on your couch, those nights are what stop me from killing myself."

His heart constricted in his chest. He knew that she would have never told him about that if it were not for what happened months before. The elevator opened but he couldn't move.

"Tony?" Ziva asked but he didn't hear her. He just kept hearing her voice in his head, the words she had just said repeating in his mind. _'Killing myself' _

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" He asked and he went to the men's bathroom.

"Shall I go talk him?" Shmiel asked Ziva and she shook her head before excusing herself as well from the man who taught her so much. She slowly pushed open the door to the men's bathroom; he just stood there, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the counter.

"You know, I didn't realize how much was true about what I said that day. But now that you said what you just said, I realize I meant all of it, I couldn't live without you"

"Tony… Stop, you are the only reason I did not and I only told you because of what you said. I am happy now, I have so much in my life to be grateful for, I have my job, my home, I have Shmiel, I have Gibbs, Abby, McGee and most importantly, I have the one man in my life that I love and that I cannot live without."

His heart sank; he thought things had changed between them, that he might be able to tell her how he really felt. But she loved someone else, not him. It would never be him. He sighed audibly before turning towards her.

"You said everyone else's name except for mine… I thought things were different now, but-" Ziva smacked the back of his head Gibbs style

"OW! What was that for?" He shrieked.

"You are a Twinkie Tony; the man I cannot live without is you. I love you." She whispered the last part.

"You love me back?" He was stunned; he didn't think that the guy she was talking about was him. She nodded her head and in one step he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"I love you Z" he whispered,

"I love you Tony." They were lost in their own world for a moment before the men's room door opened.

"Is everything alright my dear?" Shmiel asked before realizing what he interrupted, "Ziva darling, you did not tell me you and Tony were in a relationship" He said and Ziva laughed

"Yeah Z, you never told me either" Tony joked and Shmiel smirked. Tony threw his arm around his new girlfriends shoulder before walking out with her and Shmiel.

"And Z?" "Hmm" She mumbled and he sighed. "Its dipstick, not Twinkie."


End file.
